wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (album)
"Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn" is The Wiggles' first studio album featuring Sam Moran. It was released on May 3, 2007. Tracklist Health and Physical Development # Wiggle and Learn - 1:11 # Hello, We're The Wiggles - 1:11 # To Have A Tea Party - 1:40 # Let's Take Turns Skipping Rope - 1:06 # Follow The Leader - 2:12 # Swinging On A Swing - 1:20 # When The Music Stops, Everybody Hop - 0:18 # When The Music Stops, Everybody Skip - 0:18 # When The Music Stops, Everybody Jump - 0:18 # The Five Senses - 0:39 # Fingers Standing Very Tall - 1:03 # Hands On Your Ears - 1:21 # A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day - 0:48 # Smell Your Way Through The Day - 1:18 # The Sporting Salsa - 1:12 # Getting Strong! - 1:22 # Goodbye From The Wiggles - 0:44 # Dorothy's Introduction - 0:18 Language and Literacy # Hello, We're The Wiggles - 1:11 # A Frog Went A Walking - 1:22 # The Biggest Smile Of All - 0:50 # D Is For Dorothy - 1:12 # Konnichi Wa Everybody - 0:14 # Ciao Everybody - 0:16 # Hola Everybody - 0:12 # Yiasou Everybody - 0:13 # I Spy - 0:45 # This One Is Different - 1:27 # One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes - 0:39 # First In Line - 2:09 # Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach - 1:00 # We're All Friends - 1:52 # Goodbye From The Wiggles - 0:44 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie, Mic Conway * Manzillas and backing vocals: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field * Trumpet, Accordion: Dominic Lindsay Piano: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay, Mike Gubb (Track 31) * Bouzouki: George Tseros Drums: Anthony Howe, Tony Henry * Bass Guitar: Chris Lupton, Murray Cook Guitar: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Clarinet, Bass Clarinet: Anita Thomas Saw, Bird Whistle: Mic Conway * Recorded by: Alex Keller and Tim Gurner at Hot Potato Studios * Mixed by Alex Keller Mastered by Robin Gist Release Dates CD * Australia (original): May 3rd 2007 * Australia (re-release): 2012 * America: October 9th 2007 Digital * Everywhere: 2007 Trivia * Sam Moran debuts in this album as the yellow wiggle. * A Frog Went A Walking is re-recorded for this album. * This is the last album to feature Ryan De Saulnier as being one of the manzillas. * This is the last album where Tony Henry plays the drums. * This is the last album to feature Anita Thomas until The Kingdom of Paramithi. * Drummer Anthony Howe debuts on this album. * This is the only album where Jeff Fatt is playing the guitar besides the piano on the musician cast list and whereas Mike Gubb plays the piano. * This is the first album where Mic Conway on the musicians and vocals. Goofs * The first page of the booklet shows John Field and Dominic Lindsay's name for the song credits of Wiggle and Learn and also their names are shown for the song credits of Swinging On A Swing. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2007 Category:2007 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 6 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs